


Lucky

by mothdruid



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Domestic Fluff, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Prompt Fic, Rimming, Smut, one of my favs prompted me with this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:47:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29030415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mothdruid/pseuds/mothdruid
Summary: this was a prompt given to me that I changed a bit. also probably took it in a different direction, whoopsies.--Bertl is wiping the dishes, tired from his day. He's about to close his eyes -just for a second he told himself- when he feels two large hands on his hips and a kiss landing on his nape. He turns to face Reiner."I'll do it, love, go to bed." the blond says with an amused smile.
Relationships: Reiner Braun/Bertolt Hoover
Comments: 6
Kudos: 57





	Lucky

**Author's Note:**

> so, i'm not sure if this was the direction the prompt was supposed to go but i took it there. thank you for the prompt!

Bertholdt picked up the soft hand towel, needing to dry off the dishes he had just finished washing. A small smile graced Bertholdt’s lips when he saw the time.he clock told him that Reiner would be home soon. Reiner had been working late recently. “A big project at work,” was all Reiner would say to him. Bertholdt would be lying if he said it hadn’t been taking a toll on him. Teaching high schoolers English all day wasn’t his favorite, but coming back to an empty house made it sting more. 

The water being absorbed by the hand towel was almost mesmerizing. Bertholdt hadn’t realized how drained he was until his hand involuntarily relaxed while holding the plastic tupperware. The clattering noise shocked him awake. Sighing softly, he picked it up. He tossed it into the sink again, deciding he would wash it again. When he turned around he was greeted by a familiar face. Amber eyes met his own forest green ones, producing a smile on his lips. 

“Oh hey, I didn’t hear you come in.” Bertholdt watched Reiner set his bag on a dining room chair and loosened his tie. He turned back around to finish drying the dishes, knowing it’d be the last thing he did for the night. Two large hands slipped around his waist, a soft kiss to his nape following. Bertholdt craned his neck back, getting a glance at Reiner. Reiner looked just as tired as he did, dark circles under his eyes. 

"I'll do it, love, go to bed," the blonde said with an amused smile. Bertholdt tossed the proposition around in his head for a moment. He set the towel down onto the counter, turning to face Reiner. 

“How about we both go to bed?” He hated leaving the dishes out to air dry, but if it meant a soft cuddling session with his boyfriend, it would be okay. Reiner nuzzled into Bertholdt’s nape, giving a few more gentle kisses. Bertholdt leaned back a little, looking down at Reiner. He felt his cheeks heat up a little bit, thinking about how he and Reiner hadn’t been intimate in some time. Reiner started to kiss a trail up Bertholdt’s neck, nipping at the skin occasionally. 

“I’ve missed you,” Reiner whispered against Bertholdt’s skin, the breath sending shivers down his spine. Bertholdt felt one of Reiner’s hands snake lower, grabbing at his ass. Bertholdt smiled at how desperate Reiner was acting. Bertholdt gripped the loosened tie around the collar of Reiner’s dress shirt. Reiner lifted his face to be level with Bertholdt’s, pressing his lips against Bertholdt’s own. The kiss slowly turned into a passionate make out session. Bertholdt had missed this, the feeling of Reiner’s tongue against his own while his body was pressing heavily against the other’s. Reiner pulled back, smirking at the sight of Bertholdt blushing. 

“Bedroom?” 

“Bedroom.” Bertholdt started leading the way to the bedroom, Reiner’s tie still in his hand. Reiner loved whenever Bertholdt got a little more dominant. Reiner followed him down the dark hallway, neither of them bothering with the lights when they got to the bedroom. Bertholdt quickly unbuttoned Reiner’s shirt, Reiner getting rid of the tie around the collar. Bertholdt watched as Reiner let his shirt drop to the floor, marveling at the sight in front of him. Reiner still had a plain white tank top on, but the way it clung to his body made Bertholdt’s mouth water. 

“Like what you see?” Reiner pushed Bertholdt back down onto the bed. Bertholdt chuckled at the question as he wrapped his arms around Reiner’s neck. Their lips connected again, hips pressing and grinding against the others. Reiner moved his hand down to cup Bertholdt’s cheek, listening to the soft moan he let out. Bertholdt moved his own hands down Reiner’s back and pulled Reiner’s tank top off his body. Reiner moved his hands up under Bertholdt’s sweater, kneading his fingers against Bertholdt’s thin frame. 

Bertholdt let out a squeak when Reiner pinched his nipples, not expecting the sensation. Bertholdt grabbed at his own sweater, taking it off. Reiner immediately latched himself to one of Bertholdt’s nipples, flicking his tongue violently. Reiner wasn’t planning on going easy tonight, even though they hadn’t been intimate in a few weeks. Berhtoldt arched his back, pushing his chest harder against Reiner’s mouth. Reiner brought his other hand up to Bertholdt’s other nipple, pinching and playing with it. Bertholdt pushed his hips up against Reiner’s, his hands making their way to Reiner’s back. He felt wet kisses slowly start to make their way down his chest. Reiner sucked on Bertholdt’s hip bone for a moment as he started undoing Bertholdt’s pants. Bertholdt threaded his fingers through Reiner’s hair, tugging a little when he felt a nip at his waist line. 

“Why do you keep doing that?” Bertholdt breathed out. All these small nips didn’t seem like much, but Bertholdt knew they would all leave bruises. He was definitely going to have to wear a scarf for class the next few days. Reiner chuckled as he removed Bertholdt’s pants, taking his boxer briefs with them. Reiner took Bertholdt’s cock into his mouth immediately, worshipping it with his tongue. Bertholdt’s fingers tightened in Reiner’s hair again, causing Reiner to moan around him. The feeling of Reiner’s tongue swirling around the head of his cock was intoxicating. “R-Reiner..”

Reiner pulled his mouth off of Bertholdt, moving his hands underneath Bertholdt’s thighs. Reiner smiled at the squeal he received as he lifted Bertholdt’s legs up, almost bending him in half. Reiner brought his tongue down to the soft pink hole in front of him, licking at it gently. Bertholdt wasn’t expecting this by any means, the position more so than the act. Reiner smiled, pressing his tongue flat against Bertholdt, feeling the hole quiver underneath his touch. As the tight ring of muscles gave way to his tongue’s prodding, he thought about how much Bertholdt must have wanted this. After a couple moments he pulled back to look down at Bertholdt. A bright red blush was gracing his cheeks and a thin line of drool ran down the side of his face. Reiner grinned at the state Bertholdt was in. He eased Bertholdt back down onto the bed, then moved to the nightstand to get some lube. 

Bertholdt watched as Reiner settled himself back between his legs. The click of the bottle cap was barely noticeable, with the two of them focused more on each other’s breathing. Bertholdt sighed as he felt a lubed finger prod at his spit-covered hole. Reiner was surprised that Bertholdt took the first finger in without a problem. Bertholdt started rocking his hips against Reiner’s hand after he inserted a second finger. Reiner leaned down over Bertholdt, bringing his other hand up to his face. Reiner loved watching Bertholdt while he took care of him, especially when it was intimate like this. Bertholdt pressed his cheek into Reiner’s hand, turning his face to give a kiss on Reiner’s palm. “I need you.” 

Reiner kissed Bertholdt’s forehead as he removed his fingers from him. He unfastened his belt, removing his pants and boxers shortly after. He grabbed the lube, pouring a little into his hand to slick his own hard cock. Bertholdt spread his legs a little more, watching as Reiner wedged himself between them. The head of Reiner’s cock rubbed against his hole, catching a little against the ring of muscles. Bertholdt moved his long legs around Reiner’s hips, trying to pull Reiner closer. Reiner leaned down to lock his lips with Bertholdt’s, sliding in while they made out passionately. Reiner sat there, unmoving, for a moment. 

“Move, please,” Bertholdt whispered. Reiner slowly pulled himself out to the tip before easing back in. He set a slow pace, wanting to savor all the sounds coming from his partner. He watched as each thrust made Bertholdt’s face contort with pleasure. Bertholdt’s emerald green eyes looked so lustful as they looked at him. Reiner started to wonder how he ever got so lucky, ending up with him. He pressed his sweat covered forehead to Bertholdt’s, gradually putting more force into his thrusts. Bertholdt cupped Reiner’s face with both hands, panting at the new pace.

“I love you so much. So so much.” Bertholdt connected their lips once more, feeling his stomach start to tighten. Reiner started thrusting quicker, a hand coming down to the back of one of Bertholdt’s thighs. Reiner pulled himself as close as he could to Bertholdt. Reiner was starting to pant heavier and heavier, his grip tightening on Bertholdt’s thigh. Reiner could tell Bertholdt was getting close by the way he was moaning. Bertholdt tended to get louder when he was closer to his climax. Bertholdt wrapped his arms around Reiner’s neck, pulling him down so they were chest to chest. Reiner felt Bertholdt tighten around his cock, his climax sending pleasure coursing through his body. 

“F-fuck.” Reiner’s hips started to stutter at the impossibly tight heat around his cock. Reiner kept thrusting into his now writhing husband. Bertholdt always got extremely sensitive after coming and Reiner loved it. Reiner pulled back from Bertholdt’s embrace to look at him. His blush had spread down to his chest, a line of drool ran down his cheek, and his eyes were glazed over. The sight sent Reiner over the edge, his climax taking hold of him. Bertholdt watched as Reiner came inside him, bringing a hand up to cup Reiner’s face. Bertholdt kissed Reiner’s cheek while he rocked inside of him. Bertholdt winced at the feeling of Reiner pulling out, feeling a little bit of Reiner’s cum leak out as well. Reiner nuzzled into Bertholdt’s neck, kissing it gently. Bertholdt rubbed his hand on Reiner’s back, drawing little circles every now and then. 

“We gotta clean up,” Reiner whispered with a bit of dread. Reiner didn’t mind cleaning up, normally, but they were both exhausted. He pulled himself up off his husband, making his way to the bathroom to get a washcloth. He returned to see that Bertholdt had already fallen asleep. Reiner smiled as he watched his chest rise and fall with each breath. God, Reiner was so lucky. Reiner made his way over to clean Bertholdt up, who barely moved during the process. 

“Hey, we gotta get into bed.” Reiner woke Bertholdt up with a shake of his shoulder. Bertholdt nodded, climbing up to the top of the bed. Reiner handed Bertholdt his boxer briefs, smiling while watching Bertholdt clumsily slip them on. Reiner crawled into the bed next to him, pulling Bertholdt flush to his chest. He knew that when the morning came he would have a foot in his face, but that was okay. It’s just another one of the things that made him lucky to have him. 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you to my new beta!! they helped me a lot <3


End file.
